The use of video in reaching audiences has widened significantly in recent years, presenting a plethora of new video content as well as numerous ways to consume it. Efficiency in handling and visualizing such large amounts of video is becoming a vital prerequisite in the media sector, which may call for operational improvements in the creative and distribution processes behind video type media.
Within a video, a shot may refer to a video sequence captured from a unique camera perspective without cuts and/or other cinematic transitions. Improvements in navigation through video and content highlighting, such as user-selection of key frames or thumbnails for a given shot, may directly influence the time spent in production and/or content management. The selection and presentation of key frames of a video and/or thumbnails of the key frames, and/or other techniques for intuitive visualization of a video, may help to shape the viewing experience and may offer viewers a faster access to their desired content. For example, key frames and/or thumbnails, may be visually presented to a user in an interface including a one-dimensional timeline, often referred to as a “storyboard.” Individual key frames and/or thumbnails may be positioned at locations on the timeline corresponding to their temporal order in the video. The users may be able to select individually presented key frames to “jump” to a shot in the video corresponding to the selected key frame and/or thumbnail.